Identified
by Black Stars Girl
Summary: Follow 6 extraordinary girl working for M.E.C.H on an adventure of love,loss,and freedom.  "They have all the weapons they need. Now Fight!" OP/OC, BB/OC, M/OC IH/OC, R/OC, and J/OC


**Identified**

**FYI I own nothing just oc. enjoy. P.S doing like it doing read it**

Chapter 1

The Plot

If you read this everything the media and the government told is I lie there is alien robots on earth that are fighting a secret war. Don't believe me? Good. I wish I could. Hi, my names Juliet Knights or others call me Vixen. I'm 16 going on 17. I live in a terrible place where they treat me like a vixen hints the name. I've been sexually and emotionally abuse. I'm not alone there are other here too. Chloe Stones aka Baby doll. She has blonde hair and greenish blueish eyes. She really shy and if you know her well she can be unpredictable. She is the seconded to youngest. She's like my little sister. Next, is Auburn Carson aka Sweet Pea? Auburn is the first person I met when I came here. Auburn has dark skin and brown eyes. She had long black hair with bang in front of her face. Auburn isn't shy. Her personality is bubbly and happy. She's very energetic. Kind of like a freshman going on her first date. She is the youngest out of all of us and to me is my little sister. Next is Leah Roberts aka Rocket. Leah older than me she like my older sister I never had. She was here way before me about a few months. She's the responsible one although if you know her she can be funny, flirty and feisty. She is tallest of us all. Leah has curly blonde hair with big brown eyes. Next is Alison or Ali Dawson aka Ally Kat. She's hardheaded and knows every weapon like the back of her hair. Ali is seconded oldest. She has long blonde hair with bangs in the front of her dark blue eyes. Last but not least is Ronnie Conner aka Siren. Ronnie's named Siren because of her voice. She can seduce anyone or anything with her voice. Ronnie is fun and super flirty. She's a wild child and trouble seen to find its way to her. Ronnie has long curly brown hair and greenish blueish eyes. We've known each other for 10 years. Each of us has no memory since we were 7 years old. Our master says that they didn't want us and he took us in when the world rejected us. Our mother figure is Lady Belle. She is the most beautiful person inside and out. Lady belle taught us our academics, sing, dance, fight, seduce men, and Cybertron lesson. Cybertron lesson is about the battles, the planet, and the Cybertron's body function. Lady Belle could never have children so we're like her own children. She is tall with black hair and dark brown eyes. She's about 40 years old. Lady belle is very faithful to our master, Silas. Silas is about 50 has grey short buzz cut hair with a fresh shaved always. His eyes are black like his heart. Today I'm scared. We're doing an experience on the rock they found on the moon. They're not average moon rock. They're cybertronic rocks. I would know them heartless autobots and decpticons are after them but we beat them to it. Each of us is being test on each rock. I wait in my room scared of what might happen.

Chapter 2

Metamorphosis

"Doctor, can we precede the operation?" Silas question. "Yes. Ladies please enter so we may begin." The doctor requested. We obeyed and entered the large doors. Outside I could hear Lady Belle fuming about the test. She hated the fact that we didn't have a choice. Without warning the machine began to light up as fumes of green smoke filled my chamber. Chloe's chamber smoke color was purple. Leah's was orange. Ali's was blue. Auburn was yellow and Ronnie was a firecracker red. At first it felt hard to breathe and then you start to feel light headed. I felt tired and soon everything was black.

When I awakened we were in the medical room. All were in a row of 6 beds. I walk over to the mirror. I looked the same. Still had my long black wavy hair, light completion, fairly thin toned body and height but the only thing different was my eyes. Before I had big brown eyes and now I had glowing green eyes. I heard someone stirring it was Leah. She still looked the same but her eyes were different too. She had orangey eyes. "Leah your eyes there…there… orange!" I said in disbelief. Leah looked at me like I was crazy then looked for herself. "Juliet what are you taking about my ear are…" she then froze in incredulity. She took a deep breath and screamed "MY EYES ARE ORANGE? WHY? SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT GOING ON!" "I believe I can answer that." Said an unknown male voice.


End file.
